Princess of Games
by Avril087
Summary: How would it feel if you had a strong connection to Seto Kaiba and your the Daugther of the King of games? Welcome to Abbi's life. Follow her wacky adventures and romance experience. Lets hope she doesnt loose her mind!


Prologue

I stood on the higher balcony of the school, watching Syrus and Hasselberry yell at each other like usual. They are friends but they just never see eye to eye like Uncle Seto and Uncle Joey. I crossed my arms over my chest and lightly leaned my right shoulder on the pillar next to me. I quietly moved my shoulder length Black and crimson hair to one side and resumed the position I was in. Sighing deeply I closed my eyes. With my eyes closed, my senses were at a whole new level. A pair of arms found their way around my waist. I smiled and leaned into the person, knowing exactly who it was.

"Penny for your thoughts princess?" He asked. I opened my eyes and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked slyly. He chuckled lightly and placed a small kiss on my exposed neck. That sent sparks down my spine.

"So how does it feel to be Duel Academy's top student and still be a Slifer?" I asked with a laugh. He looked at me and smiled. He shrugged nonchalantly. He then turned our bodies so that his was resting against the pillar.

"So Abbi, are you going to tell what's on your mind or do I have to guess?" He laughed. I sighed again and he noticed. He then pulled me closer to him; I could tell he was all ears.

"I was just thinking about all the times we have had at this school and all the times you have saved the world. I have also thought about all the times you have nearly gotten killed. I mean really Jaden, you nearly got killed the first week that I was here and I also find it funny how Syrus and Hasselberry act like an old married couple. " I said deeply. I snorted at the last part. Jaden didn't say anything but I could tell he was thinking about what I had said.

"I know." Was all he said. My eyes slowly shifted to Syrus. He was running around asking where Jaden was. It then clicked in my head.

"Jaden don't you have a duel?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah but I came here to get my cheerleader. I would never win without you Abbs." Jaden said. He always had a way to make me smile when I'm down no matter what the problem is.

"So are you coming or not princess?" He had spun me around so I was looking into his eyes. He hands lay on my hips. I found my arms snaking up and wrapping them around his neck. Jaden had always been taller than me. I guess I get the shortness from my daddy because at my age he was short. My mom was to.

"I'll be there don't worry. Besides if I'm not there, who's going to keep your mind in the game?" I asked with a laugh. A wide grin appeared on his face. That grin made his eyes sparkle. He slowly leaned down and I got on my tippy toes to close the space between us. Our faces were an inch away when our moment had to be ruined.

"Jaden, you can kiss your girlfriend later, but right now you got a duel to be going to." Syrus said. I rolled my eyes and looked away from them a little annoyed. I had taken my arms from around Jaden's neck and now lay crossed over my chest. I let out an annoyed huff.

"I'll be there in a sec Sy! Go on without me." Jaden said. No one else talked so I figured Syrus had left. I turned my head back and my answer was confirmed. I then turned to Jaden. He was looking at me contently. I rested my forehead against his and we stared into each other's eyes. I then sighed again before I spoke.

"Jaden you better get going. I'm going to stay here for a little bit and then I'll be there I promise." I told him. Jaden still didn't look convinced.

"Abbi are you sure you're ok?" He asked. His voice held a concern tone. His hands found their way around my waist again.

"Jaden I'm fine I swear. Now go get'em and for the love of god don't do anything stupid!"I told him with a confidant smile. He finally smiled. He then took my chin in his thumb and index finger to raise my head. His lips gently pressed to mine in a sweet kiss but that moment didn't last for long because he broke away.

"I'll make it up to you, promise." He said. All I could do was nodded and he started to walk away.

"Jaden?" I asked. He stopped and turned around to face me. I slowly walked up to him and hugged him. His arms wrapped around my small frame and I spoke into his shoulder.

"Promise me you will be safe ok?" I asked. I didn't want this moment to end but I was keeping him from doing what he loved. He nodded and pulled away. I watched boy I had fallen in love with walk away but only to see him turn around and give me his salute. That made me think of how this crazy adventure began.

…

"Ah, you must be our knew student. Abigail? Am I correct?" The man in front of me asked. I nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I said sweetly. I could hear a snicker in the background.

"At least she didn't learn her people skills from you Seto."

"If you don't like my people skills then why did you agree to marry me in the first place?" My uncle Seto asked. I turned around and faced the two adults.

"It's not that he has bad people skills Aunt Kisara, it just that he doesn't like people." I said with a giggle. My uncle smirked at me with an approving nod. My aunt just rolled her eyes with a smile. I turned back to the Chancellor.

"Well here is your schedule. You have Dr. Crowler first. I will escort you there personally. You will be sharing a dorm with Miss Alexis Rhodes." Chancellor Shepard said. He then stood up and shook my uncle and aunts hand.

"I will let you say your goodbyes and we will be on our way." He said and stepped out of the room. I turned to my aunt and uncle with a tear in my eye.

"Oh come here sweet heart." Aunt Kisara said. She held out her arms and I gladly gave her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Abbi. You have grown up to be a smart and beautiful girl who can kick any ones ass in duel monsters." She said sweetly at first and then proudly.

"With the cards and techniques from uncle Seto and my Dad I can't lose." I said evilly. She then let me go and I turned to my uncle. He would never admit it but I was the only one who ever got a hug from the man. I loved him and he loved me even though he and my daddy used to be rivals and still are even though he doesn't duel anymore. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled and embraced the hug before letting go. I will be the first one to tell you I'm am one of the only people in history who have ever seen or caused a genuine smile from Seto Kaiba.

"You better get going kiddo." He said.

"Take care of my blue eyes for me." He smiled again. Oh and if you are wonder I am the person who holds the three blue eyes white dragons. The fourth one is owned by my great grandpa. I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry uncle Seto; I'll take care of them. They will help me kick ass at this school!" I said triumphantly. He smirked and nodded. I gave my aunt and uncle one last hug before we exited the office. I waved goodbye to them and walked with the Chancellor.

"Chancellor Shepard can I ask you a question?" I asked him. We were coming up on the class room.

"Yes you may." He said. I smiled and continued.

"Do you think we could keep who my family is a secret for a while? I would much rather not be trampled." I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course." The Chancellor said

"Thank you." I sighed in relief. We stopped walking when we came to a door. He let me pear through the glass to see the class room. My heart stopped in my throat. I became nervous and wished my family was here.

"Abigail are you ready?" Shepard asked me. I simply swallowed and nodded. He smiled at me before opening the door. I put on my poker face I had mastered since I was a kid and having Seto Kaiba as your uncle you learn a thing or too. He entered the room with me on tow. Apparently my teacher was , who quite honestly looked like a chick with hideous purple lip stick and what was even scarier is Dr. Crowler is a guy! As we walked down the steps every one's eyes were on me, which made me feel self-conscious and being in this outfit does not help what so ever. It was pretty obvious the class was separated by social status as in red at the bottom yellow in the middle and blue at the top. According to uncle Seto, the statuses are based of the color of the Egyptian gods. In this case means I'm in the Obelisk group which also sucks because Slifer was always my favorite Egyptian god. Once we reached the bottom of the class I looked up to see how many kids there were. Right in front was two Slifers and they were completely out cold. That reminds me so much of Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan after they have eaten. I bit my lip to contain my giggle. Apparently the two boys had heard me because they had opened their eyes. The kid with the blue hair groggily rubbed his eyes. He then nudged the attractive brunette next to him. The kid with the brown hair reluctantly opened his eyes. They were a warm chocolate brown. Once he was no longer drowsy, he looked my way. We locked eyes. The look he was giving me made me blush. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"Dr. Crowler, this is your newest student, Abigail Moto." Chancellor Shepard introduced. I prayed to god that no one realized my last name or my life is going to be a living hell.

"Ah, another Obelisk blue. Well good thing she isn't another slacker. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Abigail." I looked up to the creepy teacher and put on a fake smile.

"Like wise Doctor." I said politely. This guy annoyed me but I was taught manners even though I usually don't use them.

"How about you sit next to Miss Rhodes. Alexis can you stand up for me?" The doctor asked. She then stood up and my gaze fell on her. No f-ing way its Lexi.I always knew her last name started with an "R" I just never knew what it was. She seemed to recognize me and smiled. I walked back up the stairs and took my place next to her. While Shepard was keeping Crowler occupied I hugged Alexis. I hadn't seen her in years and she was one of my closest friends back then. She was the only person I had ever told who I really was and she never used me or treated me differently. Shepard looked at me and nodded. I nodded and he left. Crowler stood in front of a screen that had a projected picture of duel monsters.

"Let's continue. Abigail can you tell me about this monster?" Crowler asked. I nodded and looked at the projection.

"That monster is the Blue Eye's White Dragon. It is one of the most powerfulness cards in the enter game. Attack points are 3000 and Defense is 2500. There were only four cards made in the entire word. Mr. Seto Kaiba owns three and the fourth ones location is unknown. This monster fused together with two other Blue eyes creates Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon which has 4500 attack points and 3000 defense points. Only few people have battle that creature and lived to tell the tale." I said. Crowler nodded.

"Very good Abigail, though I wouldn't expect anything less from an Obelisk." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes but continued to listen to the lesson. Pretty soon the bell rang and everyone started to disperse. I quietly followed Alexis out of the class room. When we weren't in ear shot of any one else we squealed and hugged.

"Abbi I can't believe your actually here." She said happily.

"I know, I'm so stoked and guess who you're new roommate?" I said excitedly. She smiled and squealed. We laughed and walked down the hall way.

"So how's life Abbs?" Lexi asked.

"Oh it's good. My uncle Joey finally asked out aunt Mai." I said. She was the only person who personally knew my family.

"Really? What did she say?" I smiled.

"Oh we all knew they had a thing for each other they just had too much pride and were a little stupid. She said yes but it took a lot of begging for it!" I told her. She tried to hold it in but she began to laugh uncontrollably. It was contagious because I started laughing. We had found our way outside. The view was breath taking. My smile grew at each thing that came into view.

"Come on Abbs, I'll show you the dorm room." Lexi said. I nodded and followed after her.

15 minutes later

"Damn Lexi, why is our dorm so far away?" I complained. She snickered and continued to walk.

"Geez I don't remember you being this lazy!" She said with a snort.

"Bite me." I muttered under my breath.

"Love to." She said with a laugh. I could help but laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"So Lexi do you know who the brunette who seems to fall asleep in Crowler's class." I asked curiously.

"That's Jaden Yuki. He's the only duelist who was able to beat Crowler. Why you ask?" She asked. I had to come up with something quick.

"Oh just wondering." I lied. I wanted to get to know this Jaden. I seemed to miss the smirk appear on Lexi's face.

"Are you sure that's all?" She asked slyly. I began to blush.

"Yyyyeah I was just wondering." I stuttered.

"You so like him." She stated.

"No I don't like him even if he is insanely attractive with that brunette hair and the caramel eyes that you can get lost in and…" I ranted dreamily. I finally realized what I had just said I slapped my hand over my mouth. Lexi just smirked at me.

" I didn't mean it like that. " I tried to defend.

"I'll drop it for now Abbs but we are not done talking about it." She said in a motherly tone. We trudged into the dorm and went up in the elevator. Before I knew it I was collapsed on my bed. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. In came Lexi with two other girls behind her.

"Hey Abbs I would like you to meet my friends Jasmine and Mindy." Lexi said. I smiled and walked over to the girls to say hi.

"Omg I love your hair." Mindy said. I smiled and complimented her to.

"So Abbi we were wondering if you wanted to go down to the pool with us?" Jasmine asked. I nodded and head for my drawer to get my swim suit. It was a black one piece that was cut down the sides and showed my back. I put it on and followed after the girls. We ended up sitting in the hot tube for a while. The girls were talking about Jaden mouthing off to Crowler during class. I wasn't paying much attention until some girls started to freak out.

"It's a boy!" I heard a girl shout. Jasmine, Mindy and I raped towels around us and headed out to see the commotion. We saw a bunch of girls in a circle. We stopped right in front of the culprit. It was the same blue haired kid who slept in Crowler's class.

"Let go please." He begged.

"Not until you us why you're here." Jasmine said. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"It better be good." I said. We then walked him inside.

5 minutes later

I had changed back into my uniform and was now standing next to Lexi with Mindy on my left. In front of us was a boy that I had learned was named Syrus. HE had told us that he got a love letter from Lexi and that she had told him to meet her here.

"A love letter from Alexis? You have got to be kidding." Mindy asked. He was on his knees with his hands banded together by a rope.

"Yup ask her." He said with a smile and a wink. I felt so bad for him right now.

"Um hello Alexis is like really tall and you're really short, she's really good at dueling and you're really not. She's really hot and…" Jasmine was cut off.

"But it's really true, just tell them Alexis." Syrus pleaded.

"I even have the note with me." He added. He fished threw his pocket and pulled out a letter. Lexi took the paper and unfolded it. We all looked at it and totally knew it was fake.

"Syrus her name isn't even spelled right." I said.

"Sorry Syrus but someone is yanking your chain." Mindy said.

"So you don't love me?" Syrus asked. I really felt bad for him now. Whoever was playing a trick on him deserves to get slapped.

"Hey wait a second this not is for Jaden Yuki." Jasmine said.

"What? Jaden? But…" HE was cut off when Jasmine showed him the note.

"So I can't even get a fake love letter." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Syrus." Lexi said.

"Me too." Syrus apologized.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I'll tell you what girls, I say we use Sy here as some kind of bait to find out what we were wondering." Lexi said. I smiled evilly at her and she returned it.

15 minutes later

We were standing outside the dorms in full uniform with Syrus between us. His hands were still bound together when Jaden showed up. I hopped out of the boats. He looked me in the eyes before turning his attention to Lexi.

"Hi Jaden. " Syrus said meekly.

"Hey so what exactly going on here?" He asked. He peered over to me again before Syrus spoke again.

"Well um to make a long story short, I'm basically a big loser." Syrus said.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girl's dorm." Jasmine said.

"Is that true Syrus?" Jaden asked.

"He it's not like that." Syrus leaded to us.

"And now that you're here Jaden, you're trespassing to." Mindy said. Lexi turned to him with a smirk.

"That's right so if you don't want us to turn you in then you're going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel." Lexi said and that's exactly what he did.

"Looks like that is game." Jaden said.

"Well a deals a deal so we get off free." Jaden continued.

"Ok guys I won't turn you in." Lexi said. I stood next to her with my arms crossed.

"Well if you ask me we should still turn them in." Jasmine said angrily.

"Jazz, we can't back out, Lexi made a deal and she's sticking with it." I told her. Lexi nodded in agreement.

"While you guys sit and argue were going to get going later." Jaden said. He glanced at me from the side and winked. I began to blush a bright pink before smiling shyly at him. He sat down in his boat and began to row away. As I watched them slowly shrink into the distance I began to think about what would have happened if Lexi would have won. I looked over at her and saw a smirk. I knew exactly what I was thinking; this place is a lot more fun with them then without them. One thing I knew for sure is this school year is going to be a hell of a lot more interesting.


End file.
